Más vale tarde que nunca
by BUBU30
Summary: La ciudad de Hong Kong es protagonista de una propuesta que tardó muchos años en llegar


**Mordaza**

Estoy haciendo trampa :3 este es un fic que es parte de Vicios, una recopilacion de One shots pero me gusto tanto que decidí publicarlo en solitario nuevamente. Que palabra más odiosa! Mordaza (Objeto que se pone en la boca para impedir habla.

No quise utilizar la palabra mordaza de forma literal o mejor dicho "física" y creo que es algo que se darán cuenta en el fic. Es cursi, pero me gusta.

Aclaración: A pesar de que la historia original se desarrolla en los años '80, esta ha sido adaptada al 2016

Advertencia: Es cursi y OCC ;)

07\. Mordaza

Ranma se paseaba como un león enjaulado en su penthouse en Hong Kong mientras miraba y apretaba indeciso una pequeña caja marrón que sostenía en su mano derecha. La abría para asegurarse que la joya siguiera en su lugar, la cerraba, desviaba la mirada un par de minutos y la volvía a abrir. Lo invadía una extraña sensación de paranoia a pesar de ser el único en ese inmenso recinto. Dejó la caja de cedro sobre la mesa del comedor y miró su rolex nuevamente, 18:55.

Suspiró nuevamente con pesadez, como si sintiera el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. Pasó sus manos entre sus hebras azabache desordenando aún más su desecha trenza tratando de calmarse y ordenar esos pensamientos que le carcomían las entrañas. Comenzó a recitar un par de mantras que había aprendido durante su entrenamiento en Tailandia cuando la vibración de su celular lo distrajo. Gruño ante la interrupción y maldijo con más fuerza cuando la ansiedad lo invadió nuevamente por culpa de un simple mensaje vamos rumbo al hotel, ella estará lista alrededor de las 20 hrs ;) avísame si la vendrás a buscar o pido un uber.

Lo meditó un par de minutos tratando de ordenar la próxima hora su vida, la más tortuosa que recordará desde que la creyó muerta en yusenkio. Yo mismo mandaré a una limosina para que la vaya a buscar, es una noche especial. Cualquier cambio te informaré lo antes posible y muchas gracias nuevamente. Te debo una, respondió antes de dejar el celular sobre la mesa.

Tomó nuevamente la caja entre sus manos, la acarició con una sonrisa nostálgica antes de abrirla con sumo cuidado. Volvió a sonreír tontamente y tomó el anillo entre sus dedos con una delicadeza rara en alguien tan tosco como él. Era sencillamente perfecto, un delicado anillo de morganita de talla cojín y halo de diamantes en oro rosado. Esa joya representaba tantas cosas más allá del amor inmenso que sentían el uno por el otro. Era una historia compartida con igual cantidad de lágrimas como de alegrías, aventuras, celos y un compromiso que era más fuerte que los príncipes, amazonas obsesivas y míticas criaturas que se habían interpuesto en su camino. Representaba un compromiso forzado que los había unido desde antes de nacer, un anhelo familiar, múltiples intentos fallidos de matrimonio y finalmente un nuevo comienzo. Río al recordar la cara de espanto cuando les confesaron a sus progenitores que habían decidido romper con el compromiso autoimpuesto. Ellos sabían que se amaban y que darían su vida el uno por el otro, pero querían hacer las cosas a su manera y dibujar su futuro bajo sus propias reglas. Ese anillo era la culminación de 6 años de atarantadas declaraciones, de madurez emocional de ellos y de su relación. Pero para Ranma había un detalle que le daba una pizca aún más especial, ese elemento de orfebrería había sido la primera compra que había hecho luego de ganar su primer campeonato nacional. Le llevó mucho tiempo encontrar una pieza que lo convenciera, que fuera elegante, llamativa pero no extravagante; algo con carácter y lo encontró en una pequeña joyería durante su primera estadía en Hong Kong hacía 4 años atrás. Lo que más lo cautivo era que su color sobresalía en la vitrina. Emocionado le comentó a la vendedora que le quería proponer matrimonio a su novia y que esa pieza le recordaba mucho a ella. No pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando la vendedora le comentó sobre las propiedades de la morganita que reforzaba el amor de pareja, pero también personal además de alejar los celos y la desconfianza. Definitivamente, ese adornaría el dedo anular izquierdo de su marimacho.

Nodoka, su madre era la única que sabía sobre la existencia del anillo. Sabía que su hijo amaba a la menor de las Tendo y ella era la más feliz de tenerla como su nuera. Lo único que no entendía era porque su hijo, a pesar de tener el anillo en su poder aún no la había desposado. Lo cuestionó incesantemente durante un año acusando lo poco masculina que era su actitud al no obtener una respuesta convincente. Frente al acoso constante, un día antes de partir en su primer torneo asiático del que no volvería por un largo tiempo al dojo Tendo, se sinceró con su madre. Le comentó que él prefería esperar ya que aún eran jóvenes y quería cerrar el ciclo de su adolescencia en paz luego de 3 intentos fallidos de boda en 1 año. Que quería seguir disfrutando de la cotidianeidad con Akane, pero sobre todo que ella se realizara y siguiera su sueño de estudiar kinesiología y levantar la escuela de su familia. Él sabía que su nueva vida se desenvolvería viajando por culpa de los torneos y no quería obligarla a poner en pausa todos sus proyectos. Quería que ella cerrará sus propios ciclos siendo la mujer independiente que él amaba. Era consciente que los años de torneos no serían eternos y quería aprovechar su juventud mejorando su técnica para entregar lo mejor de sí a la futura escuela de estilo libre Saotome-Tendo. Nodoka sonrió con orgullo al escuchar la declaración de su hijo y se tranquilizó al darse cuenta de que Genma a pesar de todo, había hecho un gran trabajo formando a su pequeño. Ella le prometió que velaría por ella durante su ausencia y alejaría a cualquier pretendiente entrometido. Después de esa conversación con su madre, el ojiazul partió tranquilo sabiendo que el anillo y su marimacho quedaban en buenas manos.

Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que se percató muy tarde que ya eran las 19:25. Alterado casi dejó caer el preciado anillo, por suerte sus reflejos de artista marcial no le fallaron esa vez. Con cuidado volvió a dejar la joya en su lugar y se prometió a si mismo que no volvería a abrir la caja hasta que se encontrará con la futura dueña.

Envió un par de mensajes para pedir el transporte para Akane y se dirigió al baño privado de su habitación, encendió la ducha y mientras se despojaba de sus prendas y deshacía su trenza siguió soñando despierto con ella. Esos 4 años de ir y venir en torneos internacionales se le habían hecho eternos, pero sabía que la esperaba había valido la pena. Hace un par de semanas la futura sra Saotome se había graduado con honores de la universidad de Musashino*. Ranma fue tan feliz de haber podido llegar justo a tiempo al gran evento, especialmente después de 3 largos meses sin poder tenerla entre sus brazos. Agradecía los avances de la tecnología para poder hacer facetime con ella casi a diario, pero nada se comparaba con sentir su olor a cereza, escuchar su risa cantarina en su oído e incluso los golpes que aún recibía por hacerla rabiar. La vida como un luchador trotamundos era excitante pero también muy desgastante ya que pasaba más de la mitad del año luchando en diferentes partes del mundo. Agradecía tanto cuando su novia tenía vacaciones y podía acompañarlo, sus masajes reparadores eran todo lo que necesitaban sus agotados músculos después de la pelea y eso la hacía extrañarla aún más cuando no podía estar con ella, pero todo cambiaría hoy.

Había pensado pedir su mano durante su estadía en Nerima, pero la semana que había permanecido de vuelta en el dojo había sido sencillamente caótica ya que la ola de malditos había sido remplazada por una horda de periodistas de deportes y chismes además de curiosos que morían por ver de cerca a la nueva leyenda de las artes marciales. Las prometidas habían sido remplazadas por melosas admiradoras que sacaban de quicio a Akane ya que eran incluso más atrevidas que la exuberante Shampoo. Estaba feliz de volver a su hogar, pero no al caos, por lo que decidió aplazar y reorganizar su propuesta. Ni siquiera le contó a su familia extendida, quería que fuera una sorpresa para todos. No, mentía, hubo a una persona a quien le comentó sus planes. Una tarde que Akane había salido con sus amigas para distraerse para no matar a Ranma ni a sus arrastradas admiradoras. El muchacho aprovechó para cumplir su misión más importante. Compró un par de flores e inciensos y se dirigió al cementerio. Roció un poco de agua sobre la tumba, luego prendió el incienso y acomodó los lirios antes de murmurar una pequeña oración frente a la tumba de la matriarca de la familia Tendo.

-Estoy esta tarde frente a usted para rendirle honores, pero también para agradecerle por darme la oportunidad de unir mi vida con la de su hija. Sé que Akane siente su presencia y su legado en cada paso de su vida y es por eso que quería que usted fuera la primera que supiera que finalmente le pediré matrimonio, su bendición me importa tanto como el sí de su hija. - murmuró con la vista clavada en el suelo y las mejillas sonrosadas sin saber de donde habían salido esas palabras. De la nada, una fresca brisa con un sutil olor a ciruelos revolvió sus mechones azabaches. Levantó la vista con una enorme sonrisa. -Muchas gracias, le prometo que siempre trabajaré para hacerla feliz. – hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marchó con el corazón tranquilo.

La ducha había tenido un efecto relajante en el joven artista marcial quien se miró al espejo mientras secaba su pelo con una pequeña toalla. Rebuscando en su clóset su traje chino más elegante sonrió al encontrarse con un vestido que ella había dejado la última vez que estuvo con ella en su departamento. Siempre que iba de visita se quedaba con él en su penthouse, pero esta vez quiso que fuera un viaje extra especial. Durante su estadía en Japón le había comentado a Yuka, una de las mejores amigas de Akane sobre sus planes de pedirle matrimonio en China y le había propuesto ser su cómplice. La había invitado a pasar una semana junto a su futura prometida en uno de los hoteles spa más lujosos de la ciudad, The Peninsula** con todos los gastos incluidos, aludiendo a que tenía algunos asuntos que resolver pero que se desocuparía durante el fin de semana para aprovecharlo con su marimacho. Durante esa semana las amigas pasearon por las principales atracciones de la ciudad como The Peak (el pico) desde donde disfrutaron de las mejores vistas de la ciudad, se fotografiaron en Victoria Park y disfrutaron un día de compras en el Woman's Market además de ir de fiesta conociendo distintos bares en el Lan Kwai Fong.

Esa tarde de viernes, Akane le comentó a la castaña que finalmente Ranma se había desocupado un poco de sus compromisos y que la había invitado a cenar. Yuka quien estaba al tanto de todos los acontecimientos y siguiendo las instrucciones de Ranma la motivó para salir en búsqueda de un lindo y elegante vestido. La peliazul le reclamó que ya tenía algunos vestidos en su maleta, pero su amiga la convenció aludiendo de que hacía mucho tiempo que no estaban solos y que a él le agradaría mucho verla más elegante de lo normal. Después de pasar toda la mañana recorriendo diferentes tiendas, Akane se decidió por un elegante enterizo ajustado y strapless azul marino con un coqueto escote de corazón dejando al descubierto sus clavículas y el comienzo de su escote, que decoró con un sencillo cinturón dorado que acentuaba aún más su pequeña cintura. Combino su tenida con unos stiletos beige de 10 cm y una pequeña cartera con forma de sobre del mismo color.

Llegaron al departamento agotadas y mientras la peliazul tomaba una ducha, Yuka aprovechó para mensajear a Ranma anunciándole sus próximos pasos. La ayudó a maquillarse con un sutil cat eyed en tonos dorados resaltando sus ojos avellana, el punto focal de su rostro fueron sus labios en color rojo con acabado mate. Se roció un par de gotas de Olympia y sonrió frente al espejo. Tenía una extraña mezcla de emociones en su interior, se sentía bonita y al mismo tiempo la carcomía la ansiedad. Ranma sólo le había comentado que irían a cenar en un restaurant en el centro de la ciudad, que fuera elegante y que alguien pasaría a buscarla. Mientras alisaba su enterizo por última vez frente al espejo, llamaron al teléfono de su suite anunciándole que su transporte la estaba esperando. Suspiró decidida, tomó una chaqueta de cuero que completaba su look y se despidió de su amiga agradeciéndole todo lo que había hecho por ella y que no la esperaba porque seguramente llegaría tarde. Ella simplemente sonrió de forma enigmática y le deseo buena suerte antes de cerrar la puerta. Cogió su celular y le envió un texto a Ranma quien se encontraba rumbo al restaurant Va en camino y está divina! Mucha suerte.

Akane se impactó al percatarse que el auto que la esperaba no era nada menos que una limosina. Miró para todos lados buscando si había otra persona esperando su transporte pero su búsqueda fue interrumpida cuando el chofer del vehículo se acercó y le preguntó en un perfecto inglés con un leve acento británico, -Perdón por molestarla señorita pero, ¿es usted Akane Tendo por casualidad?- ella simplemente asintió ya que aún no era capaz de recuperarse de la sorpresa, de hecho comenzó a angustiarse sin saber si estaba realmente bien vestida para la ocasión. Su divagación fue interrumpida por el chofer de la limusina quien la esperaba con la puerta trasera abierta anunciándole que el Sr. Saotome la estaba esperando en el restaurant.

Una vez instalada en el elegante auto seguía totalmente cohibida y perdida entre las luces de la ciudad. La vibración del celular la sacó nuevamente del estado de ensoñación que la rodeaba esa noche, era un mensaje de Ranma, No sabes las ganas que tengo de verte Akane, espero que hayas disfrutado tu semana en Hong Kong ya que tienes que contarme todo con lujo de detalles. Zhao te dejará en la puerta de un hotel, en la recepción pregunta por una reserva a mi nombre, te estaré esperando. Por cierto, hay Champagne dentro de la limosina por si quieres. Emoji de beso. La joven guardó el celular en su bolso para seguir disfrutando de la vista nocturna de la enorme metrópolis, miró de reojo la botella de licor, pero prefirió dejarla ahí. Estaba demasiado ansiosa de ver a su novio y no quería que los nervios y su torpeza natural terminaran bañando su atuendo de espumante.

Cuando el automóvil finalmente se detuvo, Zhao se estacionó en la entrada y le abrió la puerta a la peliazul ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla a salir del auto. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que se encontraba frente al imponente Mandarin Oriental, uno de los múltiples hoteles 5 estrellas de la ciudad China. Se despidió del chofer con una sonrisa, suspiró tratando de contener su creciente ansiedad y entró aún intimidada al lujoso hotel. Miró la elegante infraestructura preguntándose nuevamente si estaba realmente bien vestida para la ocasión. Con timidez se acercó al mesón de la recepción, -Disculpe- murmuró Akane en un inglés relativamente fluido, tratando de llamar la atención del recepcionista quien tenía los ojos fijos en su computadora. Permaneció un par de segundos en silencio sintiéndose una tonta, suspiró con fuerza y repitió más fuerte esta vez- Disculpa- sonrió al ver que el muchacho parecía prestarle total atención, -Me dijeron que preguntara por una reserva a nombre de Ranma Saotome-. El muchacho simplemente asintió y volvió a concentrar su vista en la computadora tecleando rápidamente. Por su parte la muchacha seguía anonadada mirando las estatuas de mármol y mesas de roble que adornaban la recepción. Su paseo visual fue interrumpido por el recepcionista, - ¿Srta. Tendo verdad? El Señor Saotome la está esperando en el piso 25, en el restaurant Pierre. Puede subir en el asesor que está frente a nosotros, que disfrute su velada-. Asintió y se despidió con una sonrisa antes de dirigirse al ascensor.

Ranma miraba nervioso su reloj de muñeca que marcaba las ocho diez minutos y 35 segundos mientras que con su otra mano verificaba por décima vez desde que se había instalado en su mesa al lado de un enorme ventanal que la pequeña caja seguía en su lugar. El luchador había elegido ese lugar para su propuesta no sólo por tener una de las mejores vistas panorámicas del puerto, pero también por su deliciosa cocina, no por nada tenía 2 de 3 estrellas de la prestigiosa guía Michelin. Conseguir esa reserva le costó bastantes llamadas y dinero, pero no le importaba porque lo valía totalmente, era una de las pocas ventajas de su fama, la facilidad para conseguir ciertos favores. Su visión se turnaba entre la vista del magnífico puerto y la puerta del ascensor que se abría constantemente, lamentablemente aún no aparecía Akane. Mientras miraba su reloj nuevamente, apareció casi como emulando a una deidad con sus cabellos desordenados, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su mirada cohibida. Antes de que el mesero pudiera acercarse a ayudarla, antes de que ella se percatara siquiera de su presencia su nariz fue invadida por una fragancia inconfundible y amada, esa mezcla perfecta entre el Allure Sport de Chanel y el olor natural de su novio quien la abrazaba posesivamente por la cintura. Ella solo atinó a corresponder el abrazo y depositar un beso en su mejilla con cariño. -Te ves hermosa- le susurró al oído con una voz profunda cargada de deseo. -Tú no te ves nada mal- respondió ella una vez que pudo verlo de frente. Traía un elegante traje de inspiración china que emulaba sus atuendos de juventud y su característica trenza. Ante el alago, respondió con una sonrisa engreída y orgullo -es parte del encanto Saotome querida, siempre me veo bien-. Ella sólo pudo mover su cabeza negativamente soltando una delicada risa cantarina pensando que habían cosas que nunca cambiarían, como el enorme ego de su novio. Él simplemente la tomó de la mano para guiarla a su mesa. La muchacha quedó encandilada por la vista mientras él sonreía sólo el hecho de verla tan feliz.

Pidieron champagne y brindaron por una nueva velada juntos. Durante la cena conversaron sobre la estadía de Akane en la ciudad y de lo bien que lo había pasado con Yuka agradeciéndole todas las atenciones que había tenido con ella. Por su parte el luchador aprovechó de pedirle disculpas por no haber podido acompañarla antes pero que había cosas que debía arreglar personalmente. Ambos parecían totalmente perdidos en su propio mundo sin percatarse de las conversaciones de las mesas continuas o la vibración de sus respectivos celulares. Cada cierto tiempo los mozos destruían levemente esa atmosfera de magia acercando platillos a la mesa y preguntando si se les ofrecía algo más. Una vez que acabaron el plato principal, Ranma se disculpó con su peliazul aludiendo que tenía que ir al baño. Ella asintió con una sonrisa. Una vez que lo vio alejarse, tomó nuevamente la copa de champaña y perdió su vista en la inmensidad del puerto iluminado.

El pelinegro entró presuroso y ansioso al baño, sabía que Akane no le diría que no pero aun así no podía evitar estar nervioso, era uno de los momentos más especiales de su vida y no quería arruinarlo diciendo alguna estupidez sin sentido. Se miró en el espejo recitando un par de mantras tratando de recuperar el auto control. Una vez que se sintió seguro, salió sigilosamente del baño. Sé quedó un rato mirándola a la distancia totalmente embobado mientras una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Por segunda vez esa noche se acercó con tal sigilo que la muchacha no se percató de su presencia hasta que sintió su penetrante mirada sobre ella y su gran mano cubriendo la suya con delicadeza.

Se perdió en la tormenta de emociones que parecían ser los ojos de Ranma en ese momento, podía leer tantas cosas, un amor infinito, ternura, algo de ansiedad, aunque no entendía por qué. -Akane- comenzó con determinación, le acarició la mano con dulzura y suspiró. Ella permanecía en silencio tratando de transmitirle seguridad -Akane, yo sé que las cosas entre nosotros nunca han sido fáciles, pero aun así no sabemos cómo agradezco tu perseverancia y lealtad. Sé que desde que llegué ese día al dojo tendo como una pelirroja, fuiste la primera en sonreírme y acogerme tan cálidamente. Ese día no sólo nos enteramos del compromiso autoimpuesto, pero también traje muchos problemas a tu vida. - Ella sólo atinó a reír con nostalgia recordado su juventud. - Siempre estuviste ahí para mí, a pesar de nuestro orgullo, de las peleas, los malos entendidos y los celos. Siempre estuviste ahí velando por mí como yo lo estuve para ti. Tú fuiste la única que nunca estuvo conmigo por interés y por eso siempre fuiste la única que se robó mi corazón, aunque era muy cobarde para admitirlo frente a ti, incluso luego del incidente con Saffrón- los ojos de Ranma brillaban de emoción mientras ella sólo atinó a acariciar su mano dándole valor para continuar. - Lo que intento decir, o más bien hacer es algo que he estado esperando durante mucho tiempo. – de su bolsillo sacó una pequeña caja antes de arrodillarse frente a ella quien permanecía inmovilizada en su asiento- Akane Tendo, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? - .

El oji azul prefirió cerrar los ojos y esconderlos temerosos detrás de su flequillo mientras el colorido anillo brillaba frente a ella quien permanecía en un estado de shock. Trató de responder, pero las palabras se negaban a salir de su garganta. Sentía como si una mordaza imaginaría le impidiera hablar mientras de sus ojos caían cristalinas lágrimas. Ranma ante el silencio de la peliazul decidió alzar la vista para encontrarse con una Akane totalmente muda y anonadada. De los múltiples escenarios que había imaginado en su cabeza, incluyendo un eventual y doloroso rechazo, Ranma nunca imaginó que ella perdería el habla. Aún de rodillas, acercó su mano derecha para limpiar con dulzura las lágrimas que caían de sus níveos pómulos. Juntó su frente con la de su novia creando una atmosfera de complicidad e intimidad, preguntó nuevamente y muy despacio - ¿Te quieres casar conmigo, marimacho orgullosa ? - sus brillantes ojos avellanados se toparon con la tormenta azulada y muy despacio, casi sin habla murmuró -Sí. -, antes de lanzarse a sus brazos para besarlo con pasión olvidando totalmente al resto de los comensales quienes curiosos y emocionados miraban en silencio la historia de amor. Una vez que recuperaron la compostura y volvieron a sus respectivos asientos, Ranma finalmente le puso el anillo de morganita en su dedo anular izquierdo.

Ella parecía una niña pequeña, eufórica de felicidad mirando su nueva pieza de joyería y repitiendo una y otra vez -me encanta. – . Al ver a su prometida en su propio mundo extasiada y sonriente, sacó su celular con cuidado y capturó el momento en una fotografía que se convertiría en una de sus preferidas. Abrió Instagram y subió la foto con la leyenda Dijo que si! Con los emoticones de un corazón, un emoji con ojos de corazón y un diamante. Volvió a guardar el celular en su bolsillo, tomó con delicadeza la mano de su nuevamente prometida y la besó con dulzura; feliz de que todo había resultado como él lo había planeado.

Mientras tanto en Nerima, Nabiki Tendo se encontraba de visita en la casa de sus padres. Como en la época de antaño estaba acostada en el living tomando una copa de sake y esperando que Kasumi con Nodoka terminaran la cena. Con aburrimiento actualizó su Instagram, le dio like a un par de fotos, pero sus ojos se agrandaron como nunca al ver la última publicación de Ranma Saotome. Escupió su sake y levantándose de un golpe se dirigió a la cocina con su teléfono en mano chillando -Tenemos boda! Finalmente tendremos la bendita boda!-

En ese mismo instante un delicado olor a ciruelos invadió el dojo Tendo, específicamente donde se encontraba el altar de la matriarca de la familia.

Fin 07. Mordaza

*así se llama la universidad privada de Nerima.

*The Peninsula, es un hotel 5 estrellas de Hong Kong que ha sido reconocido internacionalmente como uno de los mejores del mundo.

Vuelvo a insistir, ¡que capítulo más cursi! Pero es un tema que no se trata mucho por el hecho de que ellos están comprometidos jajaja. Hice trampa al quitarle el habla a Akane jajaja, pero creo que cuando se concreta algo que haz anhelado por tanto tiempo creo que no sería difícil quedarse sin palabras.

Escribir este capítulo fue extraño especialmente porque no sé nada de joyas y menos de anillos de compromiso jajaja pero me gusta el oro rosado. El anillo que compró Ranma cuesta alrededor de 1000 dólares (lo encontré por casualidad en una joyería online buscando algo delicado con oro rosa). Los lujos como el penthouse en Hong Kong o la cena en el restaurant (que realmente existe y es muy bonito, 2 estrella Michelin se encuentra también en Tokio y Londres (la publicidad de mi fb piensa que me voy a casar pronto y que me iré a Hong Kong (no sería malo)) es para demostrar el éxito que ha tenido el artista marcial.

Siempre he pensado que a pesar de su veta sobreprotectora con Akane, a Ranma le gusta esa faceta aguerrida e independiente por eso la dejó seguir con su propia carrera. La parte que más me gustó fue imaginarme a Ranma frente a la tumba de la matriarca Tendo (que no tiene nombre conocido) pidiendo la bendición para desposar a su hija menor. Lo sé, es un Ranma OCC y cursi, pero ha madurado.

La escena estuvo seudo inspirada por uno de mis capítulos preferidos del Detective Conan, cuando Shinichi invita a Ran a cenar a un elegante restaurant después de un largo período sin verse, aunque obviamente aquí no hubo ningún asesinato y se llevó a cabo la propuesta.

Espero que les guste ;)

Besitos, Bubu30


End file.
